marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan (Earth-2199)
History Gamora's history matches that of her Earth-616 counterpart up until the Original Sin storyline. Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Strength: Gamora has great strength, which makes her considerably stronger than the best human athlete. Superhuman Resistance: Gamora muscles generate less toxins than a human's muscles during physical activity. Gamora can exercise physically with maximum effort for several days before she begins to tire and possesses limitless pain-tolerance, willpower, vitality, virility, vigor, endurance, tenacity and lung capacity. Superhuman Intellect: Her mind is her greatest asset, able to think and perceive nine times faster and utilize that much more of her mind than average human for information processing and sorting. She is capable of perfectly memorizing anything; she can perfectly remember and instantly recall everything she ever experienced, encountered or learned in her lifetime without being overwhelmed or needing to pause for thought. She only needs to read, hear, see, or observe something once and she will never forget it, and she has unlimited storage capacity. Gamora's mind is a virtual supercomputer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that works at optimal ability even when under stress and fatigue. She can work out a battle ahead of time for every possibility and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has begun by instantly recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience. She is ingenious in devising solutions against an opponent's superior aspects, observing and exploiting them, and can instantly make any calculations, especially regarding distance, speed, and time; her sense of timing is perfect. She immediately solves any problem she happens to face and instantly formulates how to overcome any obstacle. She can understand the mechanics behind any issue she faces and knows what must be done to solve any problem. Superhuman Reflexes: Gamora possesses superhuman reflexes and flawless dexterity and coordination. Her reaction speed allows her to automatically and casually dodge point blank gunfire from multiple assailants. She's able to instantly discern the motivations of people and situations, allowing her to instantly act and react to danger. Superhuman Speed: She's able to run at speeds greater than the finest human athlete and attack faster than the eyes of a normal human can follow. Superhuman Agility: Gamora is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their superhuman strength. She can perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. She is able to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position. She is able to adjust her position by instinct, allowing her to balance herself on any object, no matter how small or narrow. Superhuman Senses: All of Gamora's senses have been augmented to heightened levels of function. She can perceive things better than a normal human, and possesses perfect pitch and night vision. Her senses allow her to identify small changes in the air. She has a sixth sense; being able to dodge danger even though he hasn't seen it. She can perceive events before they happen as well as understand events as they occur. She has incredibly superhuman senses of smell, hearing, and vision. Superhuman Durability: Gamora's skin, bone, and muscle tissues are considerably stronger and harder than human tissues and are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. Regeneration: She can regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. She can regenerate from anything, including injured tissue, brain cells (nerves), missing limbs and organs. As such, Gamora's body can take a tremendous amount of punishment before succumbing to death. Gunshots, stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones can perfectly heal in a few minutes. She was once impaled through his chest, and it did nothing but slow her down. Superhuman Immunity: Gamora's body neutralizes all detrimental contaminants, making her immune to all poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, diseases, disorders, parasites, allergen, radiation, mind control, body possession, telepathy, etc. Decelerated Aging: Gamora does not age beyond her prime, allowing her to retain her physical prowess, health, vitality and youthful appearance indefinitely. This ultimately makes her immune to natural death. Immortality: Gamora's regenerative capabilities make her virtually immortal. Adaptation: She can automatically adapt to any environment, situation, enemy, etc, and survive anything. Limited Precognitive Visions: She possesses a precognitive sense that lets her see into the immediate future. This allows her to react to any oncoming attacks against her and to counter them accordingly. Invisibility: Gamora has a factor that allows her to camouflage herself in the midst of society. Skills Most Dangerous Woman in the Universe: Gamora is considered the most dangerous killer in the Milky Way. She is a highly qualified athlete trained in gymnastics, hand-to-hand combat, use of various known weapons in the galaxy, and stealth techniques. Master in Melee Combat: She is one of the most skilled martial artists in the universe. She is capable of defeating opponents who have strength and durability beyond her own, and she has been able to defeat a military platoon containing dozens of combat-trained men in just minutes. She has learned to paralyze or kill opponents using pressure point attacks. Tactical Analysis: Gamora is the greatest strategist and tactician, always calculating his opponents moves before hand; she even single-handedly defeated the Avengers. She has been compared to Captain America in terms of tactical methods. Even against superhumans she proved more than a match for them all at once with time to prepare. Star-Lord once claimed that Gamora was the universe's greatest tactician. Gamora can work out a battle ahead of time for all possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle engaged. She has unparalleled and infallible skills of leadership, management, persuasion and manipulation. Intimidation: Gamora has the ability to instill fear in others, to the extent that even the people that know her best are intimidated by her. She is able to overpower and dominate the will of others. Firearms Expert: Although skilled at using most conventional firearms, she prefers to use melee weapons such as knives and swords. Great Shooter: She is very objective and accurate in firearm shots, although she prefers melee weapons. Master Acrobat: Her years of training and experience have made her a skilled acrobat and a great gymnast. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Green Eyes Category:Green Hair Category:Green Skin Category:Zen-Whoberis Category:Unfinished Category:Good Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Living Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Smart Category:Photographic Memory Category:Combat Masters Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Super Senses Category:Energy Senses Category:Danger Sense Category:Precognition Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Limb Regeneration Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Immortality Category:Adaptation Category:Invisibility Category:Weapons Experts Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Blade Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Marksmanship Category:Created by Beastlord5